1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector jack, and in particular to a network electrical connector jack which is capable of preventing against crosstalk.
2. Description of Prior Art
RJ45 connector jack is a network connector most widely used now, which includes a plastic base and eight terminals juxtaposed and embedded in the plastic base. In the conventional RJ45 connector jack, the terminals are arranged in two rows at one end of the plastic base. Since crosstalk is generated between two adjacent terminals to interfere other terminals, the impedance generated by each pair of terminals will interfere with each other to generate greater crosstalk, which deteriorates the quality of transmitting signals. Such a problem is more serious in transmitting signals at high frequencies.